1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a moving speed, and more particularly to an image pickup device for detecting a moving speed of a shot object and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
Global positioning system (GPS), a medium earth orbit satellite navigation system, is capable of providing accurate positioning, speed measurement, and high-precision time standard for most of (98% of) the regions on the surface of the earth. Under the research and maintenance of the US Department of Defense, the GPS can be employed to continuously and precisely determine three-dimensional positions, three-dimensional movements, and time required by military users at any place or near-ground space worldwide. The system has 24 GPS satellites in space, and has 1 master station, 3 data injection stations, 5 monitoring stations, and a GPS receiver as a client on the ground. The position and altitude of the client on the earth can be quickly determined by using a minimum of 4 satellites. With more linked satellites, the decoded position will be more precise.
The GPS is characterized in being not affected by weather, having a high global coverage (98%), and being capable of mobile positioning. Therefore, in addition to the military purposes, this system is greatly applied in civil navigation (such as airplane navigation, ship navigation, and vehicle navigation) and positioning (such as vehicle anti-theft and mobile communication device positioning).
Recently, many manufacturers install the GPS in digital cameras and video cameras, for displaying the shooting position in the shot pictures or films. For the recently popular GPS pictures, the GPS is installed in the image pickup device to automatically record the GPS coordinate during shooting, such that the user is able to keep a personal traveling log.
However, currently, the user may only figure out the position of the image pickup device from the pictures shot by the image pickup device with the GPS, and has no idea of the position and the moving speed of the shot object.